User blog:Zoro-san/Shiryu's plan(The world war)
2 days passed since Marcus's fight with Ryo and Shiryu *Marcus is walking alone on an island *Richard sees Marcus Richard:Hey captain!!*smiles*I though we will never see you again. Marcus:*shadowed eyes*Yeah.... Richard:*serious face*You dont seem even a bit happy.Whats wrong with you? Neptune:*smiles*Richard I am sure he is happy,but look at him.He is injured he probably had a really hard fight. *Marcus suddenly dissapears and appears between Richard and Neptune *Marcus kicks both of them in the same time Richard:*shocked*What the... Neptune:*shocked*Why.... *Richard and Neptune punch Marcus in the stomach in the same time and send him into a nearby three Lanty:*shocked*Why our captain acted like that? Richard:I've got no idea. *Marcus gets up Neptune:Captain!What is wrong with you? Marcus:*sad face*Why you did that........... Richard:What are you talking about? Marcus:WHY YOU HURT SHIRYU?!?!?! *Richard remembers that he met Shiryu a day ago and Shiryu attacked him and Richard defeated him easly Richard:You mean the guy from yesterday?He attacked me. Marcus:*dead serious face*He told me something different....... Richard:What is wrong with you Marcus?You trust a random person but you dont trust me. *Marcus appears near Richard with his Aho flame black *Marcus kicks Richard into the stomach with full force and sends him flying a long distance Marcus:*angry face*Random.....random.............HOW YOU CAN CALL MY BEST FRIEND RANDOM?!?!?! Neptune:*shocked*What are you talking about? *Richard appears near Neptune Richard:I think he hit his head...Lets bring to normal by force. *The Aho pirates fought for 2 hours *Richard,Neptune and Lanty are full of blood and Marcus has little injuries Richard:Damn...he is fighting with everything he has.If we dont do the same we will lose for sure. *Suddenly Shiryu appears behind Richard Richard:*shocked*Shit!! *Richard fastly turns around to him but Shiryu cuts through Richard's hand with his sword Richard:He got me! *Richard looks at his hand and sees he have no wound *Shiryu moves to Neptune *Shiryu cuts Neptune with the same effect Neptune:Damn I am too injured to react! *Shiryu moves to Lanty and stabs him in the stomach then dissapears Lanty:What the hell was this for?I have no wound and I dont feel anything. Marcus:*smiles*Guys.......you are finally normal again. Richard:*dead serious face*What do you mean? *2 weeks passed *Shiryu is seen standing on a huge ship drinking some juice *A man is standing near him Person:Are we ready? *Shiryu finishes his drink Shiryu:Yeah...Amaru. Amaru:*smiles*Great! Amaru's description:Amaru is a member of Long Arm tribe,the strongest from the tribe.He wears something similar to Apoo but his cloth is black.He have black hair spiky hair and a black beard. Shiryu:*calm voice*Lets go.... *2 days passed *At Marineford a marine looks trought a binocular and sees a huge fleet of ships coming(the fleet of ships is bigger even than Whitebeard's) *The marine runs to Akainu,who is the fleet admiral Marine:AKAINU-SAN!!!! Akainu:Whats wrong? Marine:A HUGE FLEET OF SHIPS IS COMING TOWARDS US!!!! Akainu:*surprised*What did you say?? *The marines mobilizes for defence *Akainu is standing in the front lines with Kizaru,Aokiji and Smoker *The biggest ship arrives near Marineford *Shiryu gets out of his room and gets on the top of the ship Akainu:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Shiryu:*calm voice*Your nightmare...... Marine:Akainu-san.....he is Icy Hands Shiryu a pirate worth of 450 million beri. Akainu:If he is just that I'm going to take him out alone. Shiryu:*smiles*GUYS GET OUT!! *The Aho pirates get out from one of the ships Marine:It cant be....THIS ARE THE AHO PIRATES!!! Akainu:Hpmh... *From another ship get out a lot of pirates Marine:*shocked*This pirates are.......their bounties.......ARE ALL OVER 50 MILLION BERI!!!! Akainu:I see.... *From another ship get out some vice-admirals and read admirals *Between them are Sengoku,Garp,Dalmatian,Kaizeruhige and Comil Marine:*shocked*The...the....LEGENDARY DUO OF THE MARINE?!?!SENGOKU AND GARP?!?!?! Akainu:Dalmatian,Kaizeruhige and Comil dissapeared a month ago.....I knew something happened to them. *From the huge ship from which Shiryu got out,the Marine's Giant Squad gets out as well Marine:*trembles*The Giant Squad as well??WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?! Akainu:DONT PANIC SOLDIER!!We will fight and win this no matter who will fight with. *From another ship gets out Apoo with his crew,Urouge with his crew,Bege with his crew and Kid with his crew Marine:*trembles*Known pirates from the New World as well......WE ARE DOOMED!! *From another ship get out some old people *From the rest of the ship get out thousands of unknown pirates and marine soldiers Smoker:What the hell is hapening there Fleet Admiral? Akainu:I've got no idea......I really dont think they are simply traitors.HEY SHIRYU? Shiryu:What? Akainu:Why did you came here? Shiryu:*smiles*I was waiting for that question.I AM HERE TO CONGUER THE WORLD!! *The whole Marine army freezes Shiryu:AND I WILL BEGIN WITH MARINEFORD!! *From Shiryu's crew Amaru gets out Shiryu:Amaru....Tell this guys what to do. Amaru:Right!Guys.........LETS DESTROY MARINEFORD!! Everyone:YEAAAAAAH!!!!! *The pirates and Marine get out of the ships and start attacking the Marines Akainu:LIKE HELL I AM GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN.DAI FUNKA!! *Akainu releases a huge hand of lava that takes out a lot of pirates and marines *Garp appears near Akainu and punches him on the ground Garp:*shadowed eyes*Ace.......now Shiryu........I WILL KILL YOU AKAINU!!!! Akainu:Just try old man. *Kizaru,Aokiji and Smoker are taking a large portion of pirates and marines as well *The Aho pirates appear near them and attack them Marcus:You guys are going to fight us......THE AHO PIRATES!! Smoker:You really think you and your crew are enough to beat the 3 of us? *Sengoku appears behind them and releases a huge shockwave on the 3 of them Sengoku:They may not be.......BUT I AM!! *The scene changes to Shiryu and Amaru who were standing on the big ship Shiryu:*smiles*It seems it will be easier than I though. *Shiryu looks how the Marines were pushed back by his army Amaru:Our number is too big and we have really strong people.Of course this fight is already won by us. *A huge air slash suddenly comes towards Shiryu and Amaru *They jump off the ship and avoid the slash *The slash cuts the ship in half Shiryu:*serious face*Who the hell did that? *Shiryu sees Magnus sheating his swords *The Espada pirates are near him *Yomazu,Shaco,Kabuto,The Long Arm pirates and Fate pirates are near them Magnus:*calm voice*Guys....you go to fight the others.Me and Marimo will take out those 2 *A person from the Long Arm pirates approaches Magnus Kinly:I WANT TO FIGHT MY CAPTAIN!! Magnus:I dont want you to die....Marimo will fight him. Kinly:BUT I KNOW HIM VERY WELL I HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST HIM!! *Shaco grabs Kinly by his shoulder Shaco:*smiles*Let those 2 take care of them.You come with me we will take out the Giant Squad. Kinly:But......K *The res of the Espada pirates crew along with Yomazu,Shaco,Kabuto,The Long Arm pirates and Fate pirates start attacking Shiryu's army Magnus:*dead serious face*I dont have any idea what you did to this guys to fight you......but I guess I will find out. *Marimo dashes at Amaru and clashes with him and Magnus dashes at Shiryu and clashes with him Next fights:Marimo vs Amaru and Magnus vs Shiryu You may not understand why these guys fight for Shiryu so here it is the explanation:Shiryu usually haves with him a small piece of iron which he changes shape into a sword using his DF.The sword contains a DF named Past Past no mi.The single ability of this sword is: Falsification of History:Shiryu can insert his "presence" into the pasts of whatever he cuts with his sword in any way he chooses, and also appears to gain knowledge of the memories that have been altered.To those affected by this power,it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not.To them,Shiryu was always a part of their past.From somewhere in their lives,as family,a friend or lover,he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives, even to the point of usurping other's roles in history.When Shiryu uses this ability,his victims do not experience any physical injury,despite feeling the sword cutting through them. Category:Blog posts